The Draft
The Draft is the 83rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 11th in Season 6. Summary The WWE Superstars nervously await their fates as the WWE Draft takes place, which could affect relationships and friendships. Meanwhile, Nikki is determined to get back in the ring by seeking help from Nattie to train with her and Paige has a breakdown over her relationship with Alberto Del Rio. Recap While the Total Divas prepare for the outcome of the WWE Draft, Nikki Bella is still in the first stages of her comeback and finds herself in the unique position of having an unwilling training partner. While Nikki is trying to go full-tilt into it and test her injured neck right away, Natalyamore or less refuses to practice any maneuvers that would put The Fearless One at risk. Nikki gives an ultimatum — get with the program or I’ll find someone else — that almost sends Nattie running, but Brie Bellaexplains that Nikki essentially needs unwavering support if she’s going to complete this comeback. It all leads to a meeting at one of the first post-Draft SmackDown LIVEs, where Nattie and Nikki clear the air and the latter redoubles her efforts to get back in the ring. In more overarching news, the WWE Draft has come at last, and two ladies in particular — Naomi and Renee Young — are spitting nails over the possibility that they’ll be separated from their significant others. They don’t seem to be getting a lot of sympathy from the higher-ups they plead their case to, so both women quietly ponder the ideas of working somewhere else if their lives are upended by the Draft. It all ends up working out fine, as Renee, Dean Ambrose, Naomi and Jimmy Uso all end up on SmackDown LIVE. Eva Marie even ends up getting drafted after an episode’s worth of suspense, though that gets goofy for a minute when she mistakenly thinks she’s been called to Raw instead of SmackDown LIVE. The only one who really ends up getting burnt here is Lana, who’s drafted to Raw away from all of her friends and has to try to scrounge up new relationships with Alicia Fox and Nia Jax. Crushin’ it. Image gallery 001 td611 fullshow ipv.00128--de7377feabda21028d5dd11fd776f90b.jpg 002 td611 fullshow ipv.00161--fecd66c625c23e6bf028abf07e3ea443.jpg 003 td611 fullshow ipv.00183--a2516eba21ea0e42d42b02e6f4bef51f.jpg 004 td611 fullshow ipv.00240--2554283c59a1497f35c579173dde65fb.jpg 005 td611 fullshow ipv.00250--860d4c4cf5d84271a46a73af0f57554e.jpg 006 td611 fullshow ipv.00270--5c004d317f4907b6b0c8d0bde6de754a.jpg 007 td611 fullshow ipv.00284--a969ae14a1928c4d86d960bdbf24b929.jpg 008 td611 fullshow ipv.00293--e2e372081af46877e378a8e3aba7910a.jpg 009 td611 fullshow ipv.00402--621ccf7df527d878862e69394b52fca1.jpg 010 td611 fullshow ipv.00411--a10fed53d1547517f2564f264dd4b07a.jpg 011 td611 fullshow ipv.00413--d38fe885b11310937cd6d8276db16189.jpg 012 td611 fullshow ipv.00450--d935e66d0a23f35f2393225bd64e1818.jpg 013 td611 fullshow ipv.00485--1e0955f80c265e59fa76ace261df837c.jpg 014 td611 fullshow ipv.00512--d719dc63e229bcba01ec8ec01c60bcc2.jpg 015 td611 fullshow ipv.00519--1f1b1b1470c81a56a262997fbd9c888c.jpg 016 td611 fullshow ipv.00529--4ff1eb30dd30c64708dc0c4033783618.jpg 017 td611 fullshow ipv.00558--f4e7c6a2182939c8fe927934fb76bed3.jpg 018 td611 fullshow ipv.00629--b4e198cf351dc9c9af3ca7f20f682d44.jpg 020 td611 fullshow ipv.00777--74cdade7360a98813d8269095ea6c84e.jpg 021 td611 fullshow ipv.00783--2626ef8152ec59435e5687a678454e3f.jpg 022 td611 fullshow ipv.00995--7d718648bbdd76a0e569a4a446d7639d.jpg 023 td611 fullshow ipv.00999--03e8eef655330c93e8ef4309e3d8329a.jpg 024 td611 fullshow ipv.01016--91a1f511eaf3730908d9f0f8425674ac.jpg 025 td611 fullshow ipv.01018--8bc6af5a2d4b38f771d3eb10c782956a.jpg 026 td611 fullshow ipv.01049--d60221222728f0265c4a168f5e1414a1.jpg 027 td611 fullshow ipv.01073--2627b9fc709c062f6f715b0d3ca40bbb.jpg 028 td611 fullshow ipv.01189--799fc50ef84e740bc3426e59c8c93e2c.jpg 029 td611 fullshow ipv.01213--468aec3db01c70f2b2d7d93cae34fc16.jpg 030 td611 fullshow ipv.01412--e2cb7613391dab1df68ac38db3616615.jpg 031 td611 fullshow ipv.01435--4db455067510075dfefb6f917d93c1c0.jpg 032 td611 fullshow ipv.01466--204dd4c39506d489cddb79e9b4f0b3c4.jpg 033 td611 fullshow ipv.01535--81375d656082c2af2c873f63b0bb09da.jpg 034 td611 fullshow ipv.01500--9bb9178367e95215a9efd6d582bc59c9.jpg 035 td611 fullshow ipv.01592--da462c68d430401497972f56b94d0388.jpg 036 td611 fullshow ipv.01673--fcf058a4b592fb134a73b608ee25ea09.jpg 037 td611 fullshow ipv.01688--289442b6e0f6d5992d1357b0e1e446a4.jpg 038 td611 fullshow ipv.01751--71b91556bc33b320b48454497b6e0cc6.jpg 039 td611 fullshow ipv.01763--170e4439f194a2bb4d15fcbbd0cda1e1.jpg 040 td611 fullshow ipv.01771--a0c45fd2dea8b94145ab930cf8e9930e.jpg 041 td611 fullshow ipv.01785--70d58722cd626e966c972a3210286601.jpg 042 td611 fullshow ipv.01851--ebdd4704066d57c93a0e018a8d20741a.jpg 043 td611 fullshow ipv.02010--bcb54ec61ed3568ded5cc2d9c136fb2b.jpg 044 td611 fullshow ipv.02014--eb478bf82f2110b18f968419acc6fb8a.jpg 045 td611 fullshow ipv.02018--5110feded510a7fcdecc4e9dad2f7165.jpg 046 td611 fullshow ipv.02053--3d9f104697ae864d745c6cc63effcee7.jpg 047 td611 fullshow ipv.02084--102852c5817a129246710baf238b6c0e.jpg 048 td611 fullshow ipv.02123--5001686c3dbc29c74451c365e4b18dc4.jpg 049 td611 fullshow ipv.02150--a610b7d3fcfcd193b2590fa9c95f6330.jpg 050 td611 fullshow ipv.02167--507fc464033665f1e471e1349b91ad1f.jpg 051_td611_fullshow_ipv.02213--b2388598a8356e855018fd316a478d6f.jpg 052_td611_fullshow_ipv.02266--47a70633171b1e1df7c6ef97eaba026f.jpg 053_td611_fullshow_ipv.02274--0fe8452205ad2536a859cf28540f03c3.jpg 054_td611_fullshow_ipv.02302--ae368101d4a0ae68a2f2ac34bd4ef0c5.jpg 055_td611_fullshow_ipv.02338--e4cda8090ca016e4ce71ae1d0082bc7b.jpg 056_td611_fullshow_ipv.02396--667cfd984316e8c374dd7357d0c9da16.jpg 057_td611_fullshow_ipv.02411--5358981719110e45d71ee216916e4d89.jpg 058_td611_fullshow_ipv.02444--0c0cddff1d7f2c9a51ef94bdd4744d25.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Nia Jax